Aw What?
by Smokescreen2814
Summary: A series where Mordecai and Rigby discuss about topics.
1. Slackers on ever after high

**This is a new story called Aw what?!. They rant about stuff in real life or fandoms. I don't own regular show. **

The scene opens with Mordecai and Rigby sitting on the couch. "Hey guys, I' m Mordecai." said Mordecai.

"I'm Rigby, and welcome to"

"Aw what!?" said the two slackers.

"Here we get to complain about the stuff that doesn't make sense, annoying or anything else." said Rigby.

"We're gonna start off with this doll series Ever after high." said Mordecai. "It's this series where the Fairytale characters' go to school so they can do the same stuff they did."

"Yeah, that's stupid. But I drew on Sleeping beauty's Daughter sleeping in a store." said Rigby showing a picture of Briar Beauty with drawings of Rigby rules, scars, circles, and the in her hand is warm water.

"Dude, you put her hand in warm water!?" Mordecai exclaimed.

"That was Muscle man who did that." said Rigby.

"Whatever! Anyway we looked up the characters and I think Raven Queen could be Apple White's aunt. It's like the final episode of the Cleveland or GH from King of the Hill." said Mordecai.

"Not to mention one character owns a shoe store and the other student Maddie Hatter owns a tea store." said Rigby.

"They're too young to own a store, plus they got school!" Mordecai replied.

"Yeah and they already know what's gonna happen to them it's like spoiling the end of a movie!" said Rigby. "Plus I noticed that this girl Kitty in the show looks like a human and she's the daughter of the Chesire cat."

"That's weird. Speaking of characters this character named Apple White is she's selfish, she wants Raven to be evil so she can get her happy ending." said Mordecai. "Her mother must be disappointed."

"What kinda of a name is Apple White?" Rigby asked. "Where in real life do you see anyone named Apple?"

"True that. Look at all the names Daring Charming that sounds like a girl's name." said Mordecai.

"What a loser!" Rigby snickered.

"There's also this other guy named Hunter Huntsman, they put alot of thought into that name." said Mordecai sarcastically.

"Blondie Lockes, worst name ever." said Rigby.

"C.A Cupid, they took her out of monster high and placed her in that school." said Mordecai.

"We also blow up the dolls in the crash pit." said Rigby.

The video starts out with Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle man and High five ghost with a car and it the back is the dolls from Ever After High. "This is Mordo coming to live from the crash pit. Today we're gonna blow up some dolls." said Mordecai.

The four slackers enter the car and drive up to the crash pit. When they pick up speed, Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle man and High five ghost tucked and rolled out of th car. The car falls down in the crash pit and blows up and the video ends.

"That was awesome. Plus they make high school make nice and sweet." said Mordecai. "That's not what high school is like, we'll let you people find out."

"I'm glad that I dropped out of high school." said Rigby.

"So anyway ever after high is a horrible idea." said Mordecai.

"Yeah, full of spoilers and crappy characters." said Rigby.

"Well that's all the time we have join us next time for."

"Aw what?!" Mordecai and Rigby said in unison.

** Well that was the first chapter of aw what?! And it's true high school is nothing like what you see on TV or anywhere else. Anyway please review or PM me some topics, so please review and stay frosty.**


	2. Slackers on video games films

**Here's the new chapter of Aw What?! I like to thanks Agent BM for giving me the idea and topic for this chapter. Enjoy**!

The scene opens with Mordecai and Rigby sitting on the couch. "Hey guys Mordecai and Rigby here. With the new episode of"

"Aw what?!" The slackers both exclaimed.

"Today's topic is about movies based off video games." said Mordecai.

"Such as Mortal Kombat, Super Mario bros, Tomb Raider, Double dragon, and Street fighter." said Rigby.

"Wait there was a street fighter movie?" Mordecai asked.

"Yeah I know, it did horrible those." said Rigby.

"Let's start off with Tomb Raider, over all the movie did horrible it got negative reviews and yet it got a sequel." said Mordecai.

"Which got negative reviews as well. It was the worst action movie in the summer of 2003." said Rigby. "Now let's get on into Mortal Kombat, the first one did good, got mixed reviews, but the sequel was awful!"

"Yeah they brought in every single character in Mortal Kombat and explained their origins. I would rather watch Justice League unlimited best tv series ever." said Mordecai.

"As for double dragons, the dialogue was cheesey and the special effects couldn't hold on to plot as well." said Rigby.

"It's on time's top ten list for worst movies based off video games." said Mordecai.

"Now onto to street fighter the movie. It has lousy one liners and the overacting of the late Raúl Juliá, not to mention it had to many fight scenes. I would rather watch one of Michael Bay's movies instead of that piece of trash." said Rigby.

"Hey I got one before we finish. Remember when we win the maximum glove? Well there was a movie for the power glove, a crappy movie for a crappy controller called the wizard." said Mordecai.

"It was nothing but a big ass commercial for video games. But it got bad reviews. Nuff said." said Rigby.

"And finally we move onto super Mario bros the movie. What the (beeps) were they thinking!?" Mordecai exclaimed.

"The story was short, the idea for a movie was horrible even the script was horrible. Mario and Luigi live in Brooklyn!" said Rigby.

"Yeah they didn't even put Peach in the movie, and Luigi got his heart broken by Daisy." said Mordecai.

"Well that's all the time we have." said Rigby. "So join us next time for"

"Aw What?!" The slackers exclaimed.

**Do you agree with this? Please review, requests some topics and stay frosty.**


	3. Slackers on frozen

**Ok even those I wrote ice slackers, elemental warrior and flame princess, this has to be said.**

The scene opens with Mordecai and Rigby sitting on the couch. " What up everyone!" said Rigby.

"That's right Mordecai and Rigby here with the new segment of" said Mordecai.

"Aw what!?" Both slackers exclaimed.

"Today were gonna talk about frozen." said Mordecai.

Elsa: the cold never bother me me anyway.

"Yeah it did pretty good." said Rigby.

"Too good if you ask me!" Mordecai exclaimed. "After that like a thousand stories were made for that movie."

"Yeah I know it's like a virus. Like the Twilight series, they ruined vampires and werewolves!" Rigby agreed.

"Not to mention the stuff they sold. Every time we got a store we always see Anna and Elsa's face on everything." said Mordecai. " Clothes, toys, books, piñatas, and they also have costumes of them."

"Also the songs are everywhere. I went to McDonald's and they played the song let it go. Ever a manager knew the freaking soundtrack." said Rigby.

"Yeah, and we went online. To the people who loves the Malestorm you cab say goodbye to it." said Mordecai.

"Yeah cause they're making a frozen ride." said Rigby.

"Plus you know that show once upon a time?" Mordecai asked. "Well the frozen characters are in that show."

"But this whole thing will be over, when Big Hero 6 comes out into theatres." said Rigby.

"Yeah and Frozen will be a thing in the past." said Mordecai.

"That's all the time we have." said Rigby.

" Yeah join us next time for another segment of" said Mordecai.

"Aw what!?" Mordecai and Rigby shouted.

**Yeah I'm getting sick and tried of frozen. I just want it to end, but Big hero 6 comes out this Friday. So request some topics and stay frosty.**


	4. Slackers on ice bucket challenge

**To **l4ur053me I cannot have our favourite slackers talk about Elbola it, it kills people, but I'll try and do my best for current events.

The scene opens with Mordecai and Rigby sitting on the couch. "Hey ya! Mordecai here." said Mordecai.

"Same with Rigby." said Rigby. "Welcome to"

"Aw what?!" The slackers exclaimed.

"Some guy told us to talk about Elbola, but hell no! That kills people and it's not funny!" said Rigby.

"Instead of that we're talking about the ice bucket challenge." said Mordecai.

"It was kinda weird. Pouring ice water over yourself just to raise awareness for ALS." said Rigby.

"But it was funny seeing the people do it." said Mordecai.

"Yeah, but I don't get why did they do it?" Rigby asked.

"Yeah I agree with you. You nominate three people to do the challenge, even the celebrities did the challenge too." said Mordecai.

"We did the challenge too." said Rigby.

"Yeah, but let's show Muscle man's ice bucket challenge." said Mordecai.

They show a video with a shirtless Muscle man. "Alright this is Muscle man doing the ice bucket challenge. I nominate Thomas, Mordecai and Rigby." said Muscle man. "Oh and my mom."

High five ghost pours the ice water over Muscle man's head, Muscle man screams at the top of his lungs and squeals like a pig and rolls on the ground. The footage ends and Mordocai and Rigby starts laughing. "Classic Muscle man." said Rigby.

"Yeah, but you should see our ice bucket challenge." said Mordecai.

The footage of Mordecai and Rigby is shown, Mordecai puts music on. "We nominate Benson, Margaret and Eileen!" said Mordecai and Rigby pointing at the camera, then they put ice water over their heads.

We go back to the couch where Mordecai and Rigby are laughing. "Classic!" said Mordecai.

"Yeah, but to back to what we were saying. It was kinda weird, how is pouring ice water on ourselves is gonna help awareness for ALS?" Rigby asked.

"Me neither. It's like doing the same thing, except doing a stupid stunt." said Mordecai.

"Yeah true that. I don't know why we did it anyway?" Rigby asked.

"We do stupid stuff all the time." said Mordecai.

"Yeah true. That's all the time we have." said Rigby.

"Yeah, join us next time for another segment of" said Mordecai.

"Aw what?!" The slackers both exclaimed.

**Yeah I didn't get the purpose of the ice bucket challenge until now, but keep those topics coming. Please review and stay frosty.**


	5. slackers on teen titans go

I **don't care if people like this show and it's for kids but this has to be said.**

The scene opens with Mordecai and Rigby sitting on the couch. "Hey guys Mordecai and Rigby here with the new segment of" said Mordecai.

"Aw what?!" The slackers both exclaimed.

"Remember Teen Titans?" Rigby asked.

Robin: Titans go!

"That was a great show, Cyborg and Beast boy are the best." said Mordecai.

"But look what we got." said Rigby.

They show footage of Raven watching a parody of my little pony.

"That was from Teen Titans go! which is the worst show ever." said Rigby.

"Ugh! That show is nothing like the original series." said Mordecai.

"Yeah they also changed the characters. Robin is a jerk and arogant, Raven is a my little pony fan, Cyborg is a retard, Beast boy is more annoying than ever, and Starfire well nothing wrong with her." said Rigby.

"Classic Starfire." said Mordecai.

"Yeah always trying to learn Earth's stuff." said Rigby. "Plus they're all on the villains wiki. "

"But another thing is that the only villains they fight are the Hive 5 and they suck." said Mordecai.

"And over rated I'd you ask me." said Rigby.

"But sometimes they bring in other villains like the puppet king, Brother Blood, and Control Freak." said Mordecai.

"Man that takes me back to that one episode of Teen Titans were they're were chasing Control Freak through TV shows." said Rigby.

"Yeah that was funny. How you seen a fat guy in a trench coat!?" said Mordecai and laughed.

"But let's just get to the point Teen Titans go! Sucks!" said Rigby.

"That's all we have to say." said Mordecai

"We'll see you next time." said Rigby.

**I have to agree teen titans go sucks, there's a Facebook page about that. Please send in those topics.**


	6. Slackers in black Friday

The scene opens with Mordecai and Rigby sitting on the couch. "Hey everyone I'm Mordecai." said Mordecai.

"I'm Rigby." said Rigby. "Welcome back in another segment of."

" Aw what?!" The slackers both exclaimed.

"Today's topic we'll talk about Black Friday." said Mordecai.

"Whoa! That holiday." said Rigby. "It's the day after Thanksgiving were people go to stores in America just to get their Christmas shopping."

"Yeah and it's crazy on that day." said Mordecai. "It's like a fight to the death so you can get the things you want."

"Yeah I know, I would hate to be the employees or the mall cops on that day." said Rigby.

"I know Margaret broke her nose last year trying to get a gift for her day." said Mordecai.

"Not to mention some people die. People are nuts." said Rigby.

"I found out that a Wal-Mart greeter got fired just because she got pushed by a shopper." said Mordecai.

"There are robberies too, some of the shoppers got shot and died." said Rigby.

"Man Black Friday is like what the world would look like if it was like a post-apocalyptic movie." said Mordecai.

"Yeah, plus you should see the aftermath." said Rigby.

"Yeah one big mess, broken glass and it looked like the guys from Clockwork Orange just trashed the place." said Mordecai.

"Well that's all the time we have." said Rigby.

"Yeah join us next time for another segment of."

"Aw what?!" The slackers both exclaimed.

**Do you agree with me on that people, it's a good thing I don't have that in my country. But since I mentioned Margaret, I am a Mordecai and Margaret shipper and I will be one until the end of time. Please send in those topics and stay frosty**.


	7. Slackers on bronies

**Before I start this chapter Jake if you're reading this, sorry for what I'm about to do. **

The scene opens with Mordecai and Rigby sitting in the couch. "S'up Mordecai and Rigby here, with another segment of." said Mordecai.

"Aw what?!" The slackers exclaimed.

"Today's topic is Bronies." said Rigby glaring at the words bronies.

"Those guys, they're the worst." said Mordecai.

"They're dudes who are fans of my little pony. Why would anyone like this show?" Rigby asked.

"I don't know? But I see them everywhere buying my little pony crap, watching their show, and dressing up as them at comic book conventions." said Mordecai.

"Not to mention, there are a few bronies on fanfiction, and fan art sites. You know what they do? They make characters into ponies." said Rigby.

"I don't wanna see Robin, Wreck it Ralph, or anyone else as a pony." said Mordecai.

"Yeah and I thought Teen Titans go!, Ever After High and Monster High were stupid. But this tops our list for stupid shows." said Rigby.

"But when people see a brony buy My Little Pony crap, they think they're creeps." said Mordecai.

"Yeah plus bronies get really angry if you offend their show. They're big babies." said Rigby.

"Yeah, and when people say things like you're gay. They cry in the corner, instead of defending their honour." said Mordecai. "Man up bronies!"

"Yeah, man up!" Rigby replied.

"Grow a pair and fight back!" said Mordecai.

"Yeah! Grow a pair and pick a different fandom." said Rigby.

"Well that's all the time we have." said Mordecai.

"Yeah join us next time for another segment of." said Rigby.

"Aw what?!" The slackers yelled out.

**This is gonna bite me on the ass. I know some people on this site who are bronies and I apologize in advanced for that. Please send in those topic ideas and stay frosty.**


	8. Slackers on Bob's burgers

The scene opens with Mordecai and Rigby sitting on the couch. "Hey guys Mordo and Rigs here, with another segment of." said Mordecai.

"Aw what?!" The slackers both exclaimed.

"Today's topic is about Bob's Burgers." said Rigby.

"Where do we start about this show. It's about a family that owns a burger joint and their misadventures." said Mordecai.

"The jokes sucks, along with the episodes and characters." said Rigby.

"Yeah Bob is the only person who's sane. The rest of the characters are insane and stupid." said Mordecai.

"His wife sounds like a gay guy, his oldest daughter sounds like a lesbian who's confused with her body, his son is annoying as hell, and his other daughter wears bunny ears all the time and a has a career in scamming people." said Rigby.

"Plus the heath inspector is a big baby that wants to put Bob out of business because he married his ex-girlfriend." said Mordecai.

"Hasn't that guy ever heard of move on and forget?" Rigby asked.

"I know right?!" Mordecai agreed.

"People don't find this show funny, it's stupid." said Rigby.

"Yeah, worst show ever." said Rigby.

"That's all the time we have." said Mordecai. "Join us next time for another segment of."

" Aw what?!"

**Bob's burgers is the worst show I ever seen. I saw one episode and I didn't find it funny. Please review and stay frosty. **


	9. Slackers on TMNT 2014

**I just wanna say thanks to jakevornkov1 for this topic.**

The scene opens with Mordecai and Rigby sitting on the couch. "Hey guys Mordocai and Rigby here, with another segment of."

"Aw what?!" The slackers exclaimed.

"We're gonna talk about the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles movie that came out on the summer on 2014." said Rigby.

"What can we say about this movie?" Mordecai asked.

"Michael Bay and Nickelodeon bented the fans of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and (beeps) us." said Rigby.

"Yeah. They Godzilla 1998 us." said Mordecai.

(Shows the footage of Godzilla 1998 roaring)

"The plot was unoriginal, they ignored the original backstory, and you should see the characters." said Mordecai.

"Yeah the stereotyped the turtles, they look Shrek with giant shells. I mean look at Donnie has a lot of tech on his shell, Mikey looks a like surfer, Raph looks like a rapper with angry issues and Leo well he looks normal except for the chest armor and that pin." said Rigby.

"The villains were lame Karai was useless and they overkilled the Shredder, he looks like Iron Man, Silver Samurai and a Swiss Army knife." said Mordecai.

"It gets worst, but first. Spoilers are ahead, cross at your own risk." said Rigby. "They started out as April's pets even Splinter, then when Shredder burns the lab they palace them into the sewers." said Rigby.

"You wanna know how they learn martial arts? A book!" said Mordecai.

"Boo!" Rigby shouted.

"It's Godzilla 1998 again." said Mordecai.

"Yeah and the plan the villains had was a rip off of the Amazing Spider Man! They were planning to spread the mutagen in the air and infect the city." said Rigby. "They should of sticked to the original plot the Kranng invasion."

"Yeah, if I made the movie I could of sticked to the plot and the ending would involve the Shredder finding out about the Turtles and Splinter's location and that would lead to the sequel." said Rigby.

"Dude that was a pretty good idea." said Mordecai.

"Yeah, that would be good." said Rigby.

"Plus Whoopi Goldberg's character was a serious character. I don't see that in a movie." said Mordecai.

"Weird." said Rigby.

"I know." said Mordecai.

"Well that's all the time we have." said Rigby.

"Yeah, join us next time for another segment of." said Mordecai.

"Aw what?!" The slackers exclaimed.

**It's true they screwed us over. They ignored the backstory, ruined the characters and ripped of the plan from the amazing Spider-man. It's Godzilla 1998 all over again. Anyway please suggest some topics and stay frosty.**


	10. Slackers on Monster High

The scene opens with Mordecai and Rigby sitting on the couch. "Hey guys Mordecai and Rigby here with another segment of." said Rigby.

"Aw what?!" The slackers both exclaimed.

"Remember when ranted about Ever After High?" Mordecai asked.

"Yeah now it's Monster High's turn!" said Rigby.

"Remember those old monster movies. Well meet the next generation." said Mordecai.

"Yeah and they dress like strippers." said Rigby. " Damn you Mattel!"

"Plus I'm pretty sure that Draculaura and Clawdeen wouldn't be friends. Look at the movie Van Helsing." said Mordecai.

"Not to mention we already found the spoiled brat in the show. Cleo De Nile you already know who she's the daughter of." said Rigby.

"Not to mention those freaky fusion dolls." said Mordecai and gagged.

"Gross! How can a mermaid and a ghost have a child? How the (beeps) is that possible!?" Rigby asked.

"Not to mention there's a skeleton and moth creature. It feels like the Mattel is on pot." said Mordecai.

"They're supporting child pornography." said Rigby.

"Besides Hasbro is better. Such as Transformers." said Mordecai.

"Screw you Monster High!" said Rigby.

"That's all the time we have join us next time for another segment of."

"Aw what?!" The slackers both exclaimed.

**Oh come on you know it's true. Damn you Mattel how do you sleep at night. Never mind. Anyway please send in some topics and stay frosty.**


	11. Slackers on Dora the Explorer

**I like to thank again Agent BM for the topic.**

The scene opens with Mordecai and Rigby sitting on the couch. "Welcome everyone." said Mordecai.

"It's your favourite slackers with another segment of." said Rigby.

"Aw what?!" The slackers both exclaimed.

"Our topic is Dora the Explorer. The worst show ever." said Mordecai.

"Tell me about it. It got canceled and it got a (beeps) spinoff." said Rigby.

"Her friends are animals. Why would a monkey wear boots that's stupid. He's not in the rain or snow!" said Mordecai.

"Don't get me started with that backpack and map. They are just dumb." said Rigby.

"Plus it lessons are stupid she's leading kids to their death and telling a thief no swiping is not gonna work." said Mordecai.

"Wait Muscle man beated up Swiper for throwing his wings and making fun of Starla." said Rigby.

"Big mistake for him. Not to mention there's a giant chicken." said Mordecai.

"I know what Muscle man would do with that." said Rigby.

Shows a drawing of Muscle man roasting the big red chicken.

"That's funny." said Mordecai.

"Yeah I know. Now on the spin off series, Dora is two years older and has a map app." said Rigby.

"Look here people when a series get canceled you don't give them a spinoff. That's just wrong." said Mordecai.

"Yeah and that's all the time we have." said Rigby.

"Join us next time for another segment of."

"Aw what?!"

**Dora is a bad example for kids everywhere Nuff said. Please send in those topics and stay frosty. **


	12. Slackers on Snow White 2012

**Ok to people to want me to rant about Ebola. That's not gonna happen because that's a diease that kills people. So no requests for Ebola in the future. **

The scene opens with Mordecai and Rigby sitting on the couch. "Hey guys Mordo and Rigs here with the new segment of." said Rigby.

"Aw what?!" The slackers both exclaimed.

"Today were gonna talk about the two Snow White movies in 2012." said Mordecai.

"Ugh! Don't get me started on those." said Rigby.

"First up is Mirror Mirror. It's one of the Snow White movies that was made, it had Julia Roberts." said Mordecai.

"That movie got reviews. Plus when the Queen went inside the mirror in kinda look like something from assassin's creed at the start of the games." said Rigby.

"That and it had no original source from the Fairytale itself or the Disney version. That and it was nominated for awards but got none." said Mordecai.

"Now let's move onto Snow White and the Huntsman." said Rigby.

"To start off never pick Kristen Stewart to be Snow White or any other princess! She has no emotions when it comes to movies." said Mordecai.

"Yeah let that be a lesson to you Hollywood." said Rigby.

"Plus it was way off from the original tale. The prince doesn't wake up Snow White it was Chris Hemsworth." said Mordecai.

"Yeah Thor himself woke up the emotionless actress." said Rigby.

"Plus there's a scene where the Evil Queen bathes herself in white paint or cream or something." said Mordecai.

"Not to mention her brother looks like Howard from Big bang theory if he was a monk." said Rigby.

"So bottom line the Disney one was better." said Mordecai.

"Even those the Evil Queen scares the crap out of kids. But classics always win." said Rigby.

"That's all the time we have." said Mordecai. "Join us next time for another segment of."

"Aw what!?" The slackers both exclaimed.

**The original Snow White was better, plus the Evil Queen is creepy as hell. Please send in those topics and stay frosty.**


	13. Slackers on Maleficent 2014

**Since Sea Eagle is my 50th reviewer. I decided do one of his requested topics.**

The scene opens with Mordecai and Rigby sitting on the couch. "S'up guys." said Rigby.

"Your favourite slackers here, with another segment of." said Mordecai.

"Aw what?! The slackers exclaimed.

"Remember Sleeping Beauty? Well Disney made a movie about the Maleficent and told her story." said Rigby.

"Which Disney made us bent over and (beeps) us." said Mordecai.

"Yeah I'm not gonna sugar coat this." said Rigby. "It was the darkest film that Disney made."

"Yeah, and they ignored the original movie. The fairies are named different, they don't anything about taking care of kids." said Mordecai.

"Not to mention there are some themes of rape in the movie." said Rigby.

"Yeah when Stefan drugs Maleficent, and steals her wings." said Mordecai.

"I can't believe Disney would do that." said Rigby. "You people make me sick."

"Shame on you Disney, adding rape to a classic tale." said Mordecai.

"I watched Big Hero 6 in 3D. Yet you add rape to your movies." said Rigby.

"Plus look at Maleficent her skin is white not green, her horns are different and she has wings." said Mordecai.

"King Stefan wants Maleficent dead, but while his wife is sick and dies and shows no grief for her death." said Rigby.

"What a jerk." said Mordecai.

"Yeah Maleficent as a hero. Someone shoot me in the head. I was disappointed that it wasn't a prequel. They (beeps) her up." said Rigby.

"There was a article about other Disney villains that should of gotten their movie. It could of been better than Maleficent." said Mordecai.

"Yeah, Eileen worries about the new Cinderella movie that's coming out soon." said Rigby.

"Yeah Disney is screwing their own movies." said Mordecai.

"That's all the time we have." said Rigby.

"Yeah join us next week for another segment of." said Mordecai.

"Aw what?!"

**What the hell would you do this Disney, put in the elements of rape in your movie. Shame on you! Please send in those topics and stay frosty.**


	14. Slackers on Big Hero 6

**Before I start. Jake I'm sorry for what I said about the Maleficent movie. Eagle suggested it. Oh and Eagle I'm sorry you're disappointed about how the last chapter turned out but I had a rough day at work yesterday and someone STAR was messaging me while I was writing. **

The scene opens with Mordecai and Rigby sitting on the couch. "S'up the slack duo is here with another chapter of." said Rigby.

"Aw what?!" The slackers both exclaimed.

"Usually we talk about stuff and say how bad it is. But this segment we're gonna talk about something good." said Rigby.

"Yeah, today we're covering our review for Big Hero 6." said Mordecai.

"The movie was awesome!" said Rigby.

"Frozen may of had a talking Snowman. But they have Baymax." said Mordecai.

"The movie itself relayed to the animation." said Rigby.

"Some of the characters were funny like Fred. He is like the Mikey of Big Hero 6." said Mordecai.

"He gave the team nicknames." said Rigby.

Wasabi: I had wasabi on my shirt one time!

"You know that scene where Baymax and Hiro tried out their jets? That was pretty cool." said Mordecai.

"Same with the material arts scene." said Rigby.

"Can you imagine wearing a Baymax costume? It would be hard to move." said Mordecai.

"Yeah I know." said Rigby.

"But Margaret and Eileen cried at the end, even Rigby." Mordecai snickered.

"Stop talking!" Rigby shouted. "That wasn't tears! I was trying to eat the ice and it hit my eyes."

"Whatever dude." Mordecai rolled his eyes. "But the song during the song was epic. Then the song immortals play in the background and Mordecai and Rigby start fist pumping to the song.

After the music stops the two slackers stop fist pumping. "Oh yeah of you see the after scene credits. Stan Lee has a cameo in it." said Rigby.

"Well Big Hero 6 belongs to Marvel that answers your question." said Mordecai.

"We give this movie a A for awesome movie!" said Rigby.

"That's all the time we have." said Mordecai.

"Yeah join us next time for another segment of." said Rigby.

"Aw what?!"

**Big Hero 6 was awesome, Nuff said. Please review and stay frosty.**


	15. Slackers on Transformers RID (2015)

The scene opens with Mordecai and Rigby sitting on the couch. "Hey guys! Welcome to." said Mordecai.

"Aw what?!" Mordecai and Rigby both exclaimed.

"Today we're gonna talk about the new upcoming series for Transformers Robots in disguise." said Rigby.

"Yeah, we just saw some clips of the show and so far." said Mordecai.

"It already blows." said Rigby.

"Yeah, it does." said Mordecai. "I mean the only Autobots are basically Bumblebee, Strongarm, Sideswipe Fix-it and Grimlock." said Mordecai.

"They also ruined Grimlock." said Rigby.

Grimlock: I'm not a criminal! At least I don't think I am?

"They turned the badass Dinobot into a loudmouth!" Mordecai exclaimed.

"The series takes place after Transformers prime, but no Ultra Magnus, Bulkhead, Arcee, Smokescreen, Ratchet, Wheeljack, Knock out, or Starcream!" said Rigby.

"It gets worst. There's no Megatron!" Mordecai exclaimed.

Shows footage of Homer Simpson, Scott from Total drama, Ned Flanders, Darwin Thornberry screaming, along with Po, Master Shifu, the Furious five, and Po's dad saying what. Bender, Stan Smith, Peter Griffin, Phineas and Ferb doing the spit take. Alex, Gloria and Melman's reaction from Madagascar. Frida screaming no!

Lemongrab: Unacceptable!

"That's like having a GI Joe movie without the Cobra Commander." said Rigby.

"Optimus Prime is in the show but as a ghost." said Mordecai.

"Well at least he's in the show." said Rigby. "But the villains look ugly! They're Decepticon prisoners, that escaped a ship. That sounds like the plot for Avengers Earth's mightiest heroes."

"Guess we have to wait and see if Transformers Robots in diguise will be good or not on Cartoon Network or will it join the awful spinoff series along with Legend of Korra and Teen Titans go." said Mordecai.

"I think Legend of Korra is a good series. Some people say she's the best Avatar ever. I mean she discovered her identity at a young age and mastered Fire, Earth and Water when she was four!" said Rigby.

"True that!" said Mordecai.

"Well that's all the time we have." said Rigby.

"Yeah see you next time for another segment of." said Mordecai.

"Aw what?!" The slackers both exclaimed.

**I seen the previews for the show and it looks bad, I mean come on! No Megatron, if I made Transformers prime I could of made the ending of Predacons rising different. Plus change the name, I mean there was no conflict between Predaking and Optimus Prime, Megatron becoming good! That's bulls**t to me! Anyone agree with me?**

**Anyway please review and stay frosty.**


	16. Slackers on Mocking Jay part 1

**Before I start, I just want to say I put up a poll to decide if you wanna Muscle Man and High Five Ghost to join Aw What?! So be sure to vote.**

The scene opens with Mordecai and Rigby sitting on the couch. "Hey you guys welcome to another Segment of." said Rigby.

"Aw what?!" The slackers exclaimed.

"Today we're gonna talk about the latest Hunger games movie Mocking Jay part 1." said Mordecai.

"Yeah the movie takes place after the events of Catching fire where she destroys the game. But ended up in district 13." said Rigby.

"It got worst her home district 12 is destroyed and many people died. The only survivors were Gale, Prim, Katniss' mom and other survivors." said Mordecai.

"People said the book was awful, but I though the movie itself was good. But there was too much drama in it." said Rigby.

"Yeah, Margaret and Eileen told us about it before we saw it." said Mordecai.

"We also see two characters we don't even recognize in the movie like Haymitch being sober and Effie Trinket without those weird dresses and wigs." said Rigby. "She looked like one of those girls back in World War II that builds the planes."

"True, plus it's not great seeing the one you love on the villains' side. Peeta was siding with President Snow, but he did warned Katniss about the bombers." said Mordecai.

"You know was the best part of the movie?" Rigby asked. "When Katniss and Gale took down those bombers with arrows."

"Yeah!" Mordecai agreed. "That was awesome!"

"But funny thing when Katniss broadcast what she had to say about President Snow's actions, there strikes and riots, mostly in the logging district and energy district." said Rigby.

"You know I hate those kind of villains like President Snow. They think they're ruling a land with control but instead it's fear that he uses." said Mordecai.

"Like Trask from days of future past. Trying to make the world a better place by making it worst." said Rigby.

"Exactly!" Mordecai replied. "But overall we give to movie a solid A."

"Powerful and awesome at the same time." said Rigby. "That and you would be shocked at the ending. But that's all I have to say."

"Yeah and let's not forget about the late Philip Seymour Hoffman who died before in Febuary 2 2014. May the odds even be in your favour." said Mordecai.

"Yeah, that's all the time we have." said Rigby.

"Yeah join next for another segment of."

"Aw what?!" The slackers exclaimed.

**To be fair Philip Seymour Hoffman filmed some of his scenes in Mocking Jay part 2 before he died but we'll see how that turns out. Please review and stay frosty.**


	17. Slackers on Guardians of the Galaxy

The scene starts with Mordecai and Rigby sitting on the couch. "S'up guys Mordecai and Rigby here!" said Rigby. "With another episode of."

"Aw what?!" The slackers exclaimed.

"Today's topic is Guardians of the Galaxy!" said Mordecai.

"Yeah the most awesome movie of 2014!" said Rigby.

"It has a good cast such as Chris Pratt as Star-Lord, Bradley Cooper as Rocket Raccoon, Vin Diesel as Groot, Dave Bautisia as Draxx the Destroyer and Zoe Saldana as Gamora." said Mordecai.

"The movie was funny, action packed, and awesome!" said Rigby.

"Yeah!" said Mordecai. "It gets better!"

"You got that right! For you walking dead fans out there Michael Rooker is Yondu." said Rigby. "What this awesome weapon!"

They show the footage where Yondu takes down Ronan's forces with a whistle controlled arrow even destroyed a ship.

"Man I would do anything for a weapon like that." said Mordecai.

"Same here." said Rigby.

"The soundtrack is mostly songs from the 70s and 80s, but it sold a lot of copies." said Mordecai.

"Yeah and beated Frozen twice in the Billboard 200 and got a certified gold after 8 weeks after the soundtrack was released." said Rigby. "So in your face Frozen!"

"Yeah, plus dancing baby Groot beats Olaf as well!" said Mordecai.

"The characters were funny and they explained the infinity stones. Such as the Aether, Loki's staff, the Tesseract and the power infinity stone." said Rigby.

"Yeah the movie is in the same movie universe as the Avengers." said Mordecai.

"Hey let's review the Batman/Superman dawn of Justice and Avengers Age of Ultron next!" said Rigby.

"Good thinking." said Mordecai. "But let's wait until we see it when it comes out."

"All we can say is Guardians of the Galaxy is awesome!" said Rigby.

"It got a lot of reviews!" said Mordecai.

"Well that's all the time we have." said Rigby.

"Yeah join us next week for another episode of." said Mordecai

"Aw what?!" The slackers exclaimed.

**Guardians of the Galaxy is awesome! Anyone who doesn't like that movie well that's your lost. Anyway I posted a new poll for Klorgbane's revenge where the 5th country should be? So please review and stay frosty.**


	18. Slackers in TMNT (2012)

The scene opens with Mordecai and Rigby sitting on the couch. "Hey guys! Welcome to." said Mordecai.

"Aw what?!" The slackers exclaimed.

"Before we start in our topic. We have a announcement to make." said Mordecai.

"We're gonna be at Comic-con 2015!" said Rigby.

"We got the passes to prove it!" said Mordecai and the two slackers showed laminated passes. "We're gonna be signing autographs and doing our show live."

"They also came up a two bedroom sutie and first class from there and back. Benson was so shocked to here that our show's a hit." said Rigby.

"Now let's get to our topic. We're gonna talk about the new Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles the 2012 series." said Mordecai.

"Well the first three episodes focused on them fighting the Kraang, plus Snakeweed and Spider Bytes. Then the Foot clan came along and that's when the fun began." said Rigby.

"But there are a lot of funny things. Like Mikey naming the mutants and objects, Donnie's crush on April, Leo's one liners which they suck." said Mordecai.

"Plus in season 2 they in Casey Jones voiced by Drake and Josh's Josh Peck." said Rigby.

"You Casey Jones and Raph are like Muscle Man and High Five Ghost. They're like bros." said Mordecai.

"So are we, we're bros." said Rigby.

"Back to the topic I'm glad it didn't out like Teen Titans go! that show still sucks. If you're a DC fan like us you guys should know that Batman never laughs or smiles. He's (beeps) Batman!" said Mordecai.

"Amen brother." Rigby agreed. "But TMNT the 2012 series is full of comedy and action. Plus I like the new word instead of cowabunga, Booyakasha is way better." said Rigby.

"Yeah, plus there are some shocking plot twists like Karai is Splinter's daughter." said Mordecai.

"You should of seen our faces." said Rigby.

"We could tell you about season 2 lots of stuff happen, but there's a guy we know who hasn't seen season 2 yet or season 3. But we learn more stuff about the Kraang and April." said Mordecai.

"Well that's all the time we have." said Rigby.

"Join us next time for another segment of." said Mordecai.

"Aw what?!" The slackers exclaimed.

**I couldn't agree more with Mordecai and Rigby. Please review and stay frosty.**


	19. Slackers on Jack and Jill

**To all my readers out there I want to wish you all happy holidays and here's a new segment of Aw what?!**

The scene opens with Mordecai and Rigby sitting in the couch. "Hey guys!" said Mordecai.

"Welcome to!"

"Aw what?!" The slackers exclaimed.

"You know the actor Adam Sandler?" Rigby asked. "Funny guy, but one of his movies sucked ass."

"Yeah Jack and Jill." said Mordecai.

"To start off what the hell was Adam Sandler thinking!?" Rigby exclaimed.

"Adam Sandler dressed up as his twin sister is just wrong." said Mordecai.

"Same goes for you David Spade." said Rigby.

"Basically when we saw this movie. I wanted to rip my eyes out." said Mordecai.

"I wanted 90 minutes of my life back." said Rigby.

"Plus we also know some twins ourselves, such as Amber and James, Amy and Sammy, and finally Jetfire and Jetstorm." said Mordecai. "They all saw the movie and hated it."

"It had a lot of cameos, such as Johnny Depp, Shaquille O'Neal, Drew Carrey, Jared from the Subway ads, and others we can't name." said Rigby.

"Plus it's like a movie that a stalker movie. Jack's daughter has dolls that dressed like her." said Mordecai. "That'll give people nightmares along with Jill."

"All Jack wants to do in the whole movie is to get Al Pacino, that's right Scarface to be in a Dunkin Donuts commercial that was awful in the end." said Rigby.

"The movie itself got a lot of worst movie awards and placed in the worst movies of all time." said Mordecai.

"I still wanted to rip my eyes out with a melon baller." said Rigby.

"True that." said Mordecai.

"Overall Jack and Jill is a movie that will scar you for life." said Rigby.

"Yeah, join us next time for another segment of." said Mordecai.

"Aw what?!" The slackers shouted.

**Jack and Jill is a movie that never should of been made. If anyone agrees with me thank you. Anyway please review and stay frosty.**


	20. Slackers on Xbox One

The scene opens with Mordecai and Rigby sitting on the couch. "Hey guys welcome to another episode of." said Rigby.

"Aw what?!" The slackers exclaimed.

"Today we're gonna talk about the Xbox one." said Mordecai.

"To me I see it as a huge waste of money, 500 bucks that's the price of a used TV." said Rigby.

"Not only that, look at the system and controller itself it's looks like the classic Xbox." said Mordecai.

"Wow really?" Rigby asked.

"Yeah, I was with Best buy with Margaret looking for a gift for her nephew." said Mordecai.

"It also gets worst, you can't play Xbox 360 games on the Xbox One." said Rigby.

"You can play Xbox games on the 360 but not on Xbox one." said Mordecai.

"Not to mention that you can only play Xbox one games on your own Xbox one console." said Rigby. "You can't lead your games to your friends."

"I miss those days." said Mordecai.

"Those days are gone." said Rigby.

"Yeah, oh and two more things you should know about the Xbox one. You're gonna have to be connected to the Internet to play games. So if your wifi is dropped, you'll be disconnected." said Mordecai.

"Boo!" Rigby shouted.

"Plus you gotta pay along of money if you get some apps. So you're basically emptying your wallet." said Mordecai.

"Yeah, do yourself a solid and buy a PS4!" said Rigby.

"Oh yeah they basically took the blu-Ray player feature from Sony." said Mordecai.

"Then Apple is becoming more like Samsung." said Rigby. "Everything is ripped off something. Look at the honeymooners they'll been milking that goat for years. Such as the Flintstones and the King of Queens, I forgot the rest but I learn it from the Simpsons."

"So yeah do yourself a solid and buy a PS4." said Mordecai.

"That's all the time we have." said Rigby. "But before we go, we have something to say."

"From the both of us from Aw what?! We want to wish you a happy holidays and a happy new year." said Mordecai.

"Yeah so hook up with family, eat gingerbeard, drink hot coco, eat Chinese food or what kind of holiday you celebrate." said Rigby.

"See you guys in 2015." said Mordecai.

"Happy holidays from the dudes of Aw what?!" The two slackers exclaimed.

**So yeah buy a PS4 instead, but you gotta save a lot of money. Please review, stay frosty and happy holidays.**


	21. Slackers on Adventure Time

The scene opens with Mordecai and Rigby are sitting on the couch. "Hey guys welcome to." said Mordecai.

"Aw what?!" The Slackers exclaimed.

"Today's topic is Adventure time." said Mordecai.

Fin: What time is it!?

"Time for your day of wreckening!" Rigby shouted.

"Yeah, it feels like your creators were on every drug known to man!" Mordecai exclaimed.

"Plus the characters are so weird!" said Rigby.

"It's about Fin the only human in the land of Ooo and Jake a shape shifting dog. It's looks like you're on pot and watching a cartoon version of Kamandi: The Last Boy on Earth, but you're not high." said Mordecai.

"Even the villain is weak, the Ice King. He just wants to kidnap princesses and marry them. He also wants to hang out with Fin and Jake, plus he's old and creepy." said Rigby.

"Not to mention that there's a candy kingdom, ruled by Princess Bubblegum." said Mordecai.

"Not to mention there's a character named Lumpy Space Princess, I'm pretty sure she was a dude." said Rigby.

"That's gross. Not to mention the episodes are stupid. Like this one episode called hugwolves. They're like werewolves, but they hug you instead of attacking you." said Mordecai.

"Boo!" Rigby shouted.

"Amen brother!" said Mordecai.

"This show sucks and needs to be gone!" said Rigby.

"You got that right." said Mordecai.

"I don't care what you people say, Adventure Time sucks!" said Rigby.

"Yeah it's time for you to go!" said Mordecai.

"That's all the time we have." said Rigby.

"See you next time on." said Mordecai.

"Aw What?!" The slackers exclaimed.

**Adventure Time is the worst TV series ever! It's just a child rip off of ****Kamandi: The Last Boy on Earth! If you don't know what it is look up, and he's also on Batman the brave and the bold. Please review and stay frosty.**


	22. Slackers on the Christmas hackers

**Ok I found out about the Playstation Network and Xbox Live were hacked and I was outraged. If I still had live those.**

The scene opens with Mordecai and Rigby sitting on the couch. "Hey guys welcome to another segment of." said Mordecai.

"Aw What?!" The slackers exclaimed.

"As you know that both the Playstation Network and Xbox Live were both hacked on Christmas Eve and Christmas." said Rigby.

"It was basically because the movie the Interview was released into some theatres." said Mordecai.

"Gamers like us are outraged!" Rigby shouted. "That's not cool man!"

"Yeah, we could be missing out on our friends and for awesome stuff that will happen on the PS4 and we could never see those things again." said Mordecai.

"Yeah, like let's just say I was playing Watch Dogs and I did something awesome. How am I suppose to share it with everyone when you disconnected us!?" said Rigby.

"We're not the only ones here are some people that are outraged." said Mordecai.

(Benson)

"That's not cool. You hackers are in a lot trouble." said Benson.

(Pops)

"Bad Show!" Pops replied.

(Muscle Man)

"I was making out with Starla and watching a movie on Netflix. Then you disconnected the networks and ruined the moment! How would you like it if I ruin your date!" Muscle Man shouted.

(High Five Ghost)

"I was kicking some guy's butt in Italy. I was tied up with him until the disconnection you should be ashamed in yourself!" High Five Ghost said enraged.

(Margaret)

"Thanks for ruining Christmas assholes, my nephew was disappointed about the disconnection, and he cried. Thanks for making him cry." said Margaret enraged.

(Skips)

"How do you people live with yourselves. You ruined the holidays with that hack." said Skips.

(Eileen)

"I was saving the Galaxy in Destiny and you hackers discounted the Playstation Network. Thanks a lot Destiny is just something on the shelf that collects dusk." said Eileen crossing her arms in a angry look.

(Starla)

"You ruined me and Mitch's Christmas! How you like it when I ruin your Christmas!" Starla shouted.

(CJ)

"Seriously, hacking into the Playstation Network and Xbox Live on Christmas. You hackers are like the Grinch." said CJ.

Back to Mordecai and Rigby, they nod their heads and agree with what they're friends said. "See you pissed us gamers and non-gamers off." said Mordecai.

"We would of shown other people's reaction. But Sam's rant is about the Sam but his rant is about two hours and fourty nine minutes, that's the full interstellar." said Rigby. "We seen that movie and it was like being stuck in a physics class."

"True that. The hackers ruined the holidays and everyone's fun online." said Mordecai.

"Thanks a lot!" said Rigby.

"That's all the time we have." said Mordecai.

"Yeah, join us next time on." said Rigby.

"Aw What?!" The slackers exclaimed.

**The hackers ruined Christmas and the holidays, I don't know if Xbox Live and the Playstation Network are still down or not, but I hope it gets back up soon. Please review and stay frosty.**


	23. Slackers on battle of the five armies

The scene opens with Mordecai and Rigby sitting in the couch. "Hey guys Mordecai and Rigby here." said Mordecai.

"With another segment of." said Rigby.

"Aw what?!" The Slackers exclaimed.

"This is one of the epic topics." said Mordecai. "The Hobbit battle of the five armies."

"The final entry of the Hobbit series." said Rigby.

"It starts out with Smuag attacking Lake-Town and they kill him off." said Mordecai.

"After that, Thorin looks for the Arkenstone and he starts going crazy because he thinks one of the dwarves stole it. But don't worry it will turn up." said Rigby.

"The rest of the movie was great. Awesome action scenes, tense situations and great characters." said Mordecai. "Like Dáin he sounded like Fat bastard from Austin Powers."

"Plus he had a hard head." said Rigby.

"Not to mention it was one of the longest fight in the movie, along with Avengers and Transformers dark of the moon." said Mordecai.

"Ugh! I hate transformers 3 because they killed off Ironhide! To the assholes of Hollywood stop killing off the badass characters! It's a big mistake!" Rigby shouted.

"Yeah, you complained about that during work." said Mordecai. "But it was a little dark for a hobbit movie."

"Plus the ending is pretty clear. But we're not gonna tell you." said Rigby.

"Plus Alfred was funny. He was a coward but he took guts to dress up like a woman." said Mordecai.

"Yeah that was funny." said Rigby.

"Yeah and it has some Easter eggs that will lead to Lord of the Rings. From an unexceped journey all the way to battle of the five armies." said Mordecai.

"And shadow of Mordor. I watched the walkthrough." said Rigby.

"Well that's all the time we have." said Mordecai.

"Yeah, join us next time for another segment of." said Rigby.

"Aw What?!" The slackers exclaimed.

**It's true, I mean the battle was so long. Plus my buddy Jake made a good point about the movie too. But I was right about the Easter Eggs. Please review and Stay Frosty.**


	24. Slackers on Human Centipede

**Warning: the following you're about to read is scary, disgusting, and made cause other things. You'll be warned.**

The scene opens with Mordecai and Rigby sitting on the couch. "Hey guys welcome to." said Mordecai.

"Aw what?!" The slackers exclaimed.

"Warning this topic is both scary and disgusting, you'll be warned." said Rigby.

"Today's topic is the human centipede movies." said Mordecai.

Rigby was about to puke but he was able to keep it down. "We're not gonna any footage of the movies." said Rigby.

"Yeah, we also gave people's reaction to the film. But let's talk about the film. Some doctor wanted to do this project where he attached someone's mouth to another person ass and did the same to the other one and created a human centipede." said Mordecai.

"Yeah made the human centipede it's pet, and the middle and end part of the human centipede have to eat crap from the in the front." said Rigby.

"Aw sick!" Mordecai exclaimed.

"Yeah." Rigby agreed then grabbed a bucket and puked in it.

"Yeah some people gave their reactions to the movie." said Mordecai.

(Cody)

"What kind of sicko would make that kind of movie?!" Cody exclaimed.

(Muscle Man)

"I would hate to eat some dude's turd." said Muscle Man.

(Eileen)

"That movie gave me nightmares." said Eileen.

(Drax the Destroyer)

"What kind of a mad man would fuse three people together?" Drax asked.

(Wasabi)

"Why did you show me that movie?" Wasabi asked scared.

(Scott)

"For starters that was disgusting and my cousin Cetus did the same project only with a dog and a duck. The duck didn't make it." said Scott.

(Depth Charge)

"The (beeps) is wrong with you two?!" said Depth Charge. "I'm not talking about the movie."

(Back to the Slackers)

"They also made a sequel. But with 12 people and the guy got the idea by watching the first film." said Rigby. "Now they're making a thrid one, who knows what will happen in the sequel."

"But South Park saw a funny idea for a episode. The HUMANCENTiPAD." said Mordecai.

"That was different from the movie, it was funny besides the human centipede references." said Rigby.

"Yeah it shows us to always read before clicking I agree." said Mordecai.

"Yeah be careful what you agree too." said Rigby.

"Bottom line this movie is the most disgusting movie in history." said Mordecai.

"Even the sequels." said Rigby.

"We'll see you next time on." said Mordecai.

"Aw What?!"

**That movie is disgusting, I never seen it but I seen the trailer. But never the movie, and I will never see it. Anyway please review and stay frosty.**


	25. Slackers on Jawbreaker and Elsanna

**This topic is gonna bite me on the ass. But like the honey badger I don't care, I don't give a shit. **

The scene opens with Mordecai and Rigby sitting in the couch. "Hey guys. Mordecai here." said Mordecai.

"Along with Rigby. Welcome to." said Rigby?

"Aw what?!" The slackers exclaimed

"Today's topic is Jawbreaker and Elsanna shippings." said Mordecai.

"I thought we were just doing jawbreaker pairing?" Rigby asked.

"Margaret wanted me to do both." said Mordecai. "Anyway jawbreaker is shipping were people ship Ralph and Vanellope. First off you people make us sick."

"Yeah pairing a grown man and a little girl! That's a crime against movies and nature." said Rigby.

"Ralph would go to jail for that. They have a father daughter relationship and you people are ruining it." said Mordecai.

"Yeah Disney would never allow it!" said Rigby.

"We also have some people that agree with us." said Mordecai.

(Benson)

"I saw Wreck-it Ralph and I think what you people are doing is wrong." said Benson.

(Grimlock)

"Really? Making Ralph and Vanellope a couple? That's a law against everything." said Grimlock.

(Cleveland Brown)

"Oh that's nasty!" said Cleveland. "You people make me sick!"

(Muscle Man)

"That's disgusting!" Muscle Man shouted.

(Back to the slackers)

"Yeah they agree Jawbreaker is disgusting." said Rigby.

"Now we move on to Elsanna. Please welcome Margaret and Eileen." said Mordecai. Margaret and Eileen enters the scene and sits next to Mordecai and Rigby.

"Hey guys!" said Margaret.

"Hi mom!" Eileen replied.

"They agreed to talk about Elsanna, because they know Frozen." said Rigby.

"Thanks Rigby. Now let's get down to business, the (beeps) is wrong with you people!?" Eileen exclaimed.

"Yeah they're sisters not lovers. Anna sacrificed herself because true love can thaw a frozen heart. Anna's love for her sister thawed the frozen heart." said Eileen.

"Yeah, and you people took advanced of that and turned it into this." said Margaret.

"Disney wouldn't approve of this." said Eileen."

"That's all we have to say." said Margaret. "But here are some other people's reactions."

(Blades)

"They're sisters, not lovers. You people ruined frozen." said Blades.

"Let it go Blades." said Heatwave from the distance.

(Honey Lemon)

"Shame on you people." said Honey.

(Napoleon Dyamite)

"You people are frickin idiots! Gosh!" Napoleon exclaimed.

(Pops)

"Bad show. Shame on all of you." said Pops.

(Back to slackers)

"We are strongly against Elsanna and Jawbreaker." said Eileen.

"Nuff said." said Mordecai.

"In that case that's all the time we have." said Rigby.

"Yeah, join us next week for another segment of." said Mordecai.

"Aw what?!" The slackers, Margaret and Eileen exclaimed.

**Oh come on! I had to say it, does anyone agree with me? Plus like I said before this is gonna bite me on the ass, but like the honey badger. I don't care, I don't give a shit. Please review and stay frosty.**


	26. Slackers on Aeham Knight spoilers

The scene opens with Mordecai and Rigby sitting on the couch. "Breaking news from."

"Aw what?!" The slackers both exclaimed.

"You know the upcoming game Batman Arkham Knight, the sequel to Batman Arkham City and the final game of the Arkham series." said Rigby.

"Yeah and we should warn you that spoilers ahead, you have been warned." said Mordecai.

"Ok here's what's going on. Amazon in the UK has released a limited edition statue if you pre-order the game along with other stuff." said Rigby.

"But on the plaque it will say how the game will end." said Mordecai. "It says; From a Grateful City In Memory of the Gotham Knight."

"It's hinting that Batman is gonna die in the end." said Rigby.

Shows footage of Bender doing the spit take, Frida screaming no.

"But it's unknown at the time. Amazon changed it to Gotham Knight." said Mordecai.

"Will Batman die in the Batman Arkham Knight?" Rigby asked. "We're gonna have to find this June when it comes out." said Rigby.

"Yeah shame on you Amazon, spoiling the ending to the new Batman game." said Mordecai.

"Well that's all the time we have." said Rigby.

"Yeah join us next time for another segment of." said Mordecai.

"Aw what?!" The slackers both exclaimed.

**Seriously Amazon what were you thinking?! Shame on you! Why don't you spoil the ending to Age of Ultron as well! Anyway please review and stay frosty. **


	27. Slackers on Fred

The scene opens with Mordecai and Rigby sitting on the couch. "S'up everyone Mordecai and Rigby here." said Rigby.

"Yeah with another segment of." said Mordecai.

"Aw what?!" The slackers both exclaimed.

"Guess who's on our list today?" Rigby asked with a smirk on his face.

Fred: Hey it's Fred!

"That's right Fred!" said Mordecai. "The most annoying thing on YouTube!"

"His voice makes me wanna rip my ears off!" said Rigby. "He sounds like chipmunk being crushed to death by a steamroller."

"But don't take our way for it, listen to other people thoughts on Fred." said Mordecai.

(Onslaught)

"He's annoying and he's a pussy." said Onslaught.

(Duncan)

"Fred makes other people's ears bleed." said Duncan.

(Heatwave)

"He screamed when he was attacked by a toy shark." said Heatwave. "How is that funny?"

(Peter Griffin)

"He's worst then Meg!" said Peter.

(Dakota)

"His videos are not funny." said Dakota.

(Back to the Slackers)

"They have spoken." said Rigby.

"It gets worst they gave him a TV show and two DVD movies." said Mordecai.

"That was a big mistake." said Rigby.

"The tv show is canceled now." said Mordecai.

"Good. But bottom line Fred is annoying!" said Rigby.

"Yeah, and not funny." said Mordecai.

"Well that's all the time we have." said Rigby.

"Join us next time for another segment of." said Mordecai.

"Aw what?!" The slackers both exclaimed.

**I hate Fred and his videos. They make my ears bleed, please review and stay frosty.**


End file.
